


Early Romance Deleted Scene

by MintStory



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintStory/pseuds/MintStory
Summary: A passage I decided to cut from Chapter 10 of Rewritten Empress Arcana: Early Romance.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 26





	Early Romance Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read Chapter 10 of Early Romance, this scene happens after Haru has finished reading the book. The difference is, instead of sitting upright in front of Akira, they both are lying on their backs beside one another.

“I’ll always love how dashing you are as Joker,” She explains, “But it makes me so happy to know I can make you just as lovestruck as you make me, too.”

“Alllllright, princess, you’ve gone one too far with that one.” He says in a mock-Joker voice, rolling over from laying on his back to hover over Haru on his hands and knees. She begins to giggle. “What makes you think I’m so head-over-heels for you, huh?”

Forget giggling, she’s been laughing aloud at each word since he got up. “You were there this morning!”

“And?”

“You made me coffee, remember?”

“That’s my job, silly. What else?”

“I-I’m sure Boss saw just how hard you were blushing before we left.”

He leans in, “Sojiro knows how to keep a secret. Even if you’re right, he wouldn’t just admit that. Strike two.”

“I know you loved it when we locked fingers before we left.”

“And where’s your proof, Miss Okumura?” He teases, leaning in further.

“Very well, Mister Kurusu. I may not have proof of that…” She’s still laughing hard. Even while she gave up her previous points, she can see how Akira has been leaning in further and further for the eventual kiss, and so she strikes there. “…but if you’re not so crazy about me, I dare you not to kiss me!”

A mischievous grin forms on his lips. He knows he has this battle won. “Fine by me, sweetheart. I won’t stop lowering down, though. One of us will have to give in…” He looks dead on into her lovely brown eyes. “…And it won’t be me.”

Akira never loses the cheeky smile as his body sinks closer to hers. Haru bites her tongue as he draws nearer, praying she dodges a laughing fit for when his mouth is so close. His vision narrows, and Haru can feel the fabric of his uniform graze her tracksuit. Her heart beats faster at the thought.

Soon, a welcome external weight finds the support of her hips and she can feel it climbing up her body as Akira slowly lays himself over her, inching his face ever closer. It’s so tempting to end it now. To reach up and grab his face. To kiss her beloved, ending their banter at the benefit of giving her lips the special kind of attention she craves of him.

Akira’s fully lowered body can be felt from her hips across to her sternum and his face is millimeters away from hers. Haru finds herself calling upon more willpower than she can command to stave off how irresistible a deep kiss would be right now. Her mind blanks when he places his smile on her mouth. Every inch of her being is begging her to give in. Each passing second he keeps his unmoving lips on hers is agony in the raw. And the seconds begin to outlast each other.

_Threeee._

_Fffourr._

_Ffffiveeee._

_Ssssiiiixxx._

_Ssseeevveeennnn._

_Eeeii_ —Akira gives in.

Her arms immediately seize his neck and they’re kissing each other like these are the last moments they’ll ever have on earth. It’s hungry, urgent, crave-driven and passionate.

But most importantly, they’re two souls on the same wavelength, yearning for each other and needy. Both longings of their hearts are happily fulfilled by their partner, eager to do the first thing that sparks joy in the other. How fortunate that such a niche is achieved so perfectly for both of them this way.

Their parting is followed out of necessity by panting. Haru has a question that she has to wait until she’s properly of breath to ask. “Does…does that mean you _are_ crazy about me?”

“Loony,” A kiss. “Nuts,” Another kiss. “Mad,” Kiss again. “Insane,” More kisses. “Whatever fits.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know of any spelling errors if you find them.
> 
> I intended to put this into Chapter 10 of the work, but decided against it after determining it clashed too hard with the pacing of the story.


End file.
